The disclosure relates to an electrical linear machine having a stator that is fixed to the housing, and having an armature that can be relocated in an axial manner and that supports a permanent magnet.
Electrical linear machines are fundamentally known. By way of example the unexamined German application DE 100 55 078 C1 thus discloses an electrical linear machine that operates as an electrical reluctance machine in accordance with a transverse flux principle in which in other words a magnetic flux extends in a transverse manner (transversal) with respect to the direction of movement of an oscillating armature (oscillator). By virtue of electrically exciting this linear machine, it is intended to overcome disadvantages that arise with linear machines that generate the magnetic flux by means of providing permanent magnets. In particular, it is intended thereby to overcome the disadvantage that the degree of efficiency of linear machines that are excited by permanent magnet rapidly decreases at higher operating temperatures owing to a reversible demagnetization or said linear machines can be permanently damaged in the event of an irreversible demagnetization.
Furthermore, the unexamined Japanese application JP 2008-206356 A discloses a linear machine in which the multiple permanent magnets and also two electrically excitable coils are provided to operate the machine. It is necessary to fix the permanent magnets by means of non-magnetic elements which means an additional outlay in construction and material costs, in particular if high operating temperatures are to be expected.